


Innosense

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, Drabbletober, I blame the prompt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Peter Pettigrew tidak bersalah.Ia tidak bersalah. Ia hanya mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Ia tidak bersalah.--kan?(Untuk Drabbletober Day 7: A death of someone close)





	Innosense

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

Menurut kabar yang beredar, yang pertama jatuh adalah James.

 

James tewas karena berusaha menghalau Voldemort yang mengincar anaknya. Ia tewas karena mencoba melindungi keluarganya; ia tewas hanya dalam satu ayunan tongkat sihir dan mantra terlarang dari sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

 

Dan Peter Pettigrew-lah penyebabnya.

 

Ialah yang membocorkan informasi persembunyian keluarga Potter pada Ia-yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya. Ialah si pengkhianat yang membunuh keluarga temannya sendiri.

 

( _Ini demi keselamatanmu sendiri_ , cicit sesuatu di sudut pikirannya. _Ini demi hidupmu. Kalau kau tak melakukannya, **kau** lah yang akan mati. James tentu tak akan senang kalau temannya mati, ‘kan?_)

 

Peter tersenyum, meski peluh keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Seraya berlari menghindari lemparan mantra dari temannya yang murka dan sesekali melawan balik, cicitan dari sudut tergelap pikirannya itu terus meyakinkannya. Ia tidak salah. Ia hanya berusaha bertahan hidup. Ia tidak salah. Ia tidak salah—

 

( ** _\--kan?_** )

 

Mengamuknya Sirius malam itu berakhir dengan kematian palsu Peter dan berakhirnya Padfoot di Azkaban.

 

Sejak saat itu, eksistensi Peter Pettigrew menghilang.

 

Dan Scabbers hidup tenang bersama keluarga Weasley selama belasan tahun lamanya.

 

**.**

**.**

**[** _end_ **]**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya menyalahkan prompt-nya. /plak
> 
> Dari jaman kapan udah pengen nulis dari perspektifnya Peter, cuma baru sekarang kesampaian. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
